La révolte des enfants
by leenalee witch
Summary: Hors-série de Vampire et Calice. Avec tout ce qui se passe avec Harry and co., on peut se demander comment, les enfants des héros font pour survivre!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixnoir (j'attends toujours la suite de ses fics. mais bon). Cependant, le one-shot est mon idée. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.**

Titre: La révolte des enfants.

Phase1- Asile politique.

-Nous, les enfants, sommes des individus totalement incompris. Nos parents ne s'occupent pas de nous. Nous sommes livrés à nous-même, hier on a dû manger des insectes car y'avait rien à manger. Personne ne nous aime, c'est pour cela que nous demandons l'asile politique professeur Dumbledore, plaida Kendra.

-Oui elle a raison, renchérirent les autres.

Les autres enfants, présents dans la bureau du directeur, étaient Kenny, Moïra, Franck, Jonathan, Cody et Jack.

-En plus moi, j'ai pas mon gobelin nounours, plaida Cody.

-Les enfants voyons, le professeur Dumbledore a des choses urgentes à faire, expliqua le professeur Bibine.

-Mon papa il dit la même chose. On n'est pas important c'est ça, questionna Jonathan?

-Si, bien sur mais vous voyez, ils ont dû partir travailler, répondit calmement le viel homme.

FIN.

Phase2- Un monde injuste.

-Franck, vas jouer dehors ton papa et moi sommes... occupés, cria à travers la porte Blaise.

Fâché, le petit garçon se rendit dans la nurserie afin d'expliquer à son petit frère, Giaccomo, à quel point le monde était injuste car les adultes l'avaient construit.

Aussi Giaccomo écoutait les yeux grands ouverts les déboires de son aîné qui était rejeté par leur parent.

Cédric, qui passait par là, entendit les plaintes du petit garçon:

-Ben ne soit pas triste ça va s'arranger.

Bien qu'il aimait bien le vampire, l'amour propre fut plus fort.

-Nan, vous les grands, vous nous prenez pour des bouches trous. Quand vous jouez tout nu et qu'on veut participer, vous nous dites non.

FIN.

Phase3- Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Sur de leurs bons droits, les enfants étaient restés toute la journée à Poudlard, grâce au professeur McGonagall, les parents, inquiets tout la journée, étaient venus chercher leurs enfants.

-Vous savez qu'on vous a cherchés partout, s'égosillèrent-ils.

-Même pas vrai. Vous vous en fichez de nous, crièrent plus fort les enfants.

-Quoi?

-Oui vous nous haïssez, renchérit Kendra.

Hermione, diplomate, s'avança:

-Voyons, aucun parent ne peut détester ou haïr des enfants aussi adorables que vous.

Suspicieux, les enfants n'avancèrent pas... sauf Moïra:

-Maman, s'écria t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui ma chérie, tu as eu une bonne journée?

-Oui mais j'ai faim et je veux faire dodo, on rentre?

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixnoir (j'attends toujours la suite de ses fics. mais bon). **

**Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je vais faire plusieurs chapitres mais ce sera sous forme de drabbles.**

**Merci. **

Titre: La révolte des enfants.

Phase1: Quelque chose de bizarre.

C'était une matinée comme tous les jours, Sirius s'était levé, s'était lavé, avait préparé le petit déjeuner ou plutôt avait ordonné à Kreatur de le faire. Puis il avait extirpé du lit ses magnifiques enfants.

Mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de louche, de bizarre flottait dans l'air. Cette sensation s'accrut quand il surprit à plusieurs reprises Kenny et Kendra le fixer du regard pour regarder ailleurs.

Mais bon, il était normal que les enfants aient des petits secrets alors il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Cependant, ça le tenait aux tripes et il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos, comme si un détraqueur se tenait non loin de là. Et cela s'aggrava quand son elfe de maison le regardait d'un air dubitatif mais il préféra ignorer ce détail au combien gênant.

Pressé de fuir cette atmosphère, Sirius partit sans lire le journal. Après tout il avait une tonne de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau et il transplana.

Peut-être que si Sirius avait pris le temps de lire le journal et d'écouter la radio, il aurait vu qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre.

Phase2: Très drôle Snivellus.

Si ce n'était pas pour l'amitié de Remus, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait tué le bâtard graisseux. Non mais ça faisait combien de temps maintenant, environ une heure qu'il ose se payer ma tête.

Non mais ça arrive à tout le monde, ce genre de problème!

Quoi parce que en plus il ne me croit pas, non mais je rêve. Bien sûr que j'ai raison, je suis un Black donc j'ai raison, c'est aussi simple qu'un syllogisme et après ça se dit professeur! Peuh!

Il a intérêt à ne plus enseigner quand mes enfants iront à Poudlard.

Oui parfaitement Rem et non je n'exagère pas! Je n'exagère jamais... mais il va arrêter de se bidonner comme une dinde. Il m'énerve!

Oh Merlin! Toi aussi mon fils... enfin mon ami, Rem comment tu oses te moquer de moi alors que je t'aurai confier ma vie si possible!

- Sirius avoue que c'est quand même amusant!

- Non ça ne l'ai pas et puis zut. Salut!

- Oh! Sev, maintenant, il est fâché! se lamenta le loup-garou.

-Et alors, il faut vraiment être nul pour oublier qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche et qu'il y a eu un changement d'heure.

-Et dire qu'il a réveillé ses enfants à quatre heures du matin!

Phase3: Comment on fait les bébés!

-Moira pour la dernière fois, mange ta soupe, gronda Ron.

-Nan pas bon!

-Tu ne veux pas devenir aussi jolie que ta maman?

-Nan!

-Hermione, fais quelque chose essaie de trouver un sort, je sais pas moi!

-Ron comment est-ce que tu peux me demander de faire ça! C'est horrible, c'est quand même ta fille!

-Oui ben là j'ai du mal à y croire. Moi je n'ai jamais rechigné à manger!

-C'est sûr, tu es un estomac sur patte!

-Et toi une bibliothèque sur patte!

-QUOI?

-OH! Hermione c'est juste une vérité établie!

-Tu es en train de sous entendre que je passe mon temps à étaler ma science?

-Oui parfaitement!

-Papa, maman! Comment on fait les bébés? demanda innocemment la petite fille qui regardait avec fascination ses parents en train de se disputer.

Il faut dire qu'elle en avait l'habitude, loin d'avoir peur, Moira savait que c'était un moyen d'expression que ses géniteurs affectionnaient tant. Sinon, ils ne se disputeraient pas six fois par jours. En tout cas, c'est ce que Kenny lui avait expliqué.

Interdits, Hermione et Ron contemplaient leur fille, c'était ça première phrase. Mais quelle phrase!

Hermione fut la première à réagir:

-Ma chérie, je suis sûre que ton papa va se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer!

Et elle planta là son mari qui faisait le poisson rouge!

Phase4: Les oiseaux quittent le nid!

-Kenny si je te trouve en train de jetter des bombes à eau ça va barder! cria Sirius!

-Mais oncle Harry il me laisse faire, lui!

-C'est ça!

x x x

-Kenny si je te vois en train de faire des moustaches au portrait du ministre de la magie, tu vas la sentir!

-Mais ça lui va bien!

-J'ai dit non!

x x x

-Kenny combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas déjà dit que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas sénile!

-Mais il répète toujours si on veut des bonbons aux citrons hors personne n'aime ça!

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

x x x

-Kenny... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Étant donné que je suis contrains par l'autorité paternelle à une vie qui ne me conviens pas, j'ai décidé de quitter la maison. Et je vais m'établir chez tonton Harry en attendant que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins et aussi...

Sirius n'entendit pas la suite, il était tombé dans les pommes, Kendra se demandait si sa famille n'était pas folle.

Phase5: Premier amour.

-Voyons Kenny...

-Non je ne t'écoute pas. Tu ne pourras pas mettre un frein à notre amour!contesta le brun.

-A ton âge! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est! déclara Hermione.

-Si je sais et personne ne nous empêchera d'être heureux ensemble!

-Attends un peu, tu n'as que deux ans et demi et elle n'a que un an, renchérit Sirius en souriant!

-Espèce de père indigne! Bien sûr qu'on s'aime, elle le sait pas encore c'est tout!

-Quoi? Attends un peu...

-Ron, ce n'est qu'un enfant! dit Hermione pour calmer son mari.

-Non hors de question que je me calme, enfant où pas! Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'accepte que tu puisse épouser Moira! cria le rouquin tout en faisant barrage de son corps afin de préserver la vertu de sa fille qui dormait à poing fermé.

Harry et Kendra étaient pris de fou rire et Kenny ruminait sa vengeance pour récupérer sa dulcinée.


End file.
